


[Script Offer][F4M] Break Time at the Construction Yard

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Role Reversal, Tomboy, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Fdom][Msub][Tomboy][Role Reversal][Catcalling][Muscle Appreciation][Showing Off][One "Good Boy"][Sweaty][Cunnilingus][Suspended Congress][Creampie][Date Plans]
Kudos: 23





	[Script Offer][F4M] Break Time at the Construction Yard

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.  
  
This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.  
  
Synopsis: While working in a construction yard, it's important to take breaks every now and then. Eat something, get a bit of rest, maybe talk with some of the people nearby. Today, one particular woman has chosen to take certain...liberties...with how she spends her break time. As long as the work still gets done, right?

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is a rough-and-tumble construction worker. She doesn't have the best luck with men, primarily because of how blunt and forward she prefers to be. It doesn't bother her much though, as she's quite comfortable in her own skin.

[setting is a construction site, in the afternoon]

Whew, so many cinder blocks to move...at this rate, it'll take all day!

I'm sure the foreman won't mind if I take a quick break; she's probably asleep in her office anyway.

[short pause] Yep...door's closed, lights are dimmed...she's definitely dozing off in there!

Hmph, lucky her...wish I could get paid to boss people around and not work...

I guess I could head over to the street, maybe people-watch for a little bit.

[longer pause, you can choose to put SFX of footsteps here if you like]

Let's see what's happening today...wh-what the hell is that girl wearing!? I swear, fashion makes NO sense to me...

Why can't those weirdoes just put on a t-shirt and jeans like the rest of us? Keep it simple? Whatever...

[short pause] Ugh, and look at THAT one, being all lovey-dovey with her man...

Why don't those two get a room somewhere? Nobody wants to watch them suck each other's faces in public!

If I was dating someone, we'd look WAY better together...

[short pause, followed by a sigh] This is kinda boring, I should get back to---wait a minute...where'd HE come from!?

Haven't seen a dude THAT good-looking in a while...maybe ever!

I'm likin' the face...body ain't too bad...and that ASS! Mmm-hmm...I wonder if he's single? Only one way to find out!

[calling out] Hey, you! [short pause] Yeah, I'm talkin' to YOU...come over here for a sec!

[short pause] Hope you don't mind; I just wanted to get a closer look...I don't usually see cute guys like yourself around here, where ya headed off to?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] What's with that look on your face? Is it because I called you "cute"? I'm just tellin' it like it is...

What, hasn't anyone ever told you that you're cute before? [short pause] Never? Not even once!? I don't believe that...

It was impossible for me NOT to notice you walkin' by...guess I'm the only girl with good taste in men...

[short pause] Hey...no need to be nervous, cutie! I don't bite...unless you want me to...

[giggle] Okay, okay, MAYBE that was a bit much! Most guys start walkin' away when I throw out a line like that, but you ain't like most guys, are ya?

Nope, don't seem like it...you're still standing here, so that counts for something.

Sorry if I came on a little strong; I have a habit of doing that sometimes. If I'm making you uncomfortable, you can totally say so! Won't hurt my feelings any.

[short pause] You don't mind? Whew, that's a relief! Still...you were clearly on your way to some place, so don't let ME take any more of your time!

[short pause] What did you just say? [short pause, followed by a scoff] Okay, you've GOTTA be joking...you think I'm cute too? Seriously?

[short pause][nervously] Well...uh...thanks! I'm used to being called "strong", "rough", or "annoying", but never "cute"!

Never thought someone would look at ME and say that...you sure these muscles ain't a turn-off for you? Be honest.

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Is that so? Well, keep talking like THAT, and you might get to see even more of me...

Hey, I got an idea! You wanna see how strong I really am? [short pause] Cool! Take a look at those steel beams over there.

Pretty huge, right? Believe it or not, I can lift 'em pretty easily! Check it out!

[short pause, then grunting as you lift one of the beams] There, nothin' to it! I can even...twirl the beam around...toss it up in the air...

[grunt] Oh shit! Almost dropped it that time...don't worry dude, I TOTALLY planned for that to happen!

Anyway, I can also carry the beam around with one hand! I've been working in construction for years, so this stuff comes natural to me.

Pretty sweet, don't ya think? These arms ain't just for show; they can do some serious work!

[short pause] Huh? You wanna feel my muscles? Well...sure, go ahead!

[short pause] Mmmm...they feel pretty good, don't they? Construction yards like this are the only gym I need!

[short pause] Hey, I didn't say you could touch my abs! 

[short pause][whispering in the listener's ear] But I didn't say you could STOP, either...keep goin'.

Mmmm, that's right...run those fingers up and down my chest...

They feel so soft...you've really loosened up, cutie. I'm glad!

[short pause] Oops...[giggle]...how did my arm get around your waist? I guess we'll never know...

[short pause, followed by a kiss] I hope that kiss was okay; I'm REALLY into you right now.

[short pause] You liked it? Good...how 'bout another?

[improv making out]

What's that? [short pause] The other workers? Nah, don't worry about them.

No cockblocking's allowed in THIS yard, now come 'ere...

[improv cont'd]

Is it cool if I grab your ass? I've been wantin' a handful since I first saw you.

[short pause] Awesome! Mmmm...your ass feels even nicer than it looks...

[SFX of ass smack] Did...did you just moan when I smacked it!? [giggle] That was pretty hot!

[improv cont'd]

Oooh, I'm feelin' a bulge in your pants...you wanna take this further, cutie? Hmm? You wanna get fucked by a strong girl like me?

[short pause] Yeah? Well don't just nod your head, TELL me you want it. TELL me you wanna get fucked today.

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Good boy...you'll get your wish soon enough.

[improv cont'd]

Alright, stop...I'm gettin' real fuckin' wet.

I wouldn't mind plowin' you in front of everybody, but we should go someplace quieter.

How about...I've got it! The mobile office over there; we only use it for the occasional meeting. Come on!

[longer pause, you can choose to put SFX of footsteps here if you like]

Okay, we're finally here...not the most glamorous place, but at least it's got a comfy couch.

Take your pants off, then we can lie down and---huh? [short pause] You wanna do WHAT first?

[short pause] Well...yeah, I'd love it if you ate my pussy...but I've been working hard all day, gettin' real sweaty, it probably wouldn't be that great for you...

[short pause, followed by a giggle] You don't care? Alright...I'll just lean against the wall, and let you do your thing.

[improv cunnilingus]

Fuck...I haven't gotten head in so long...

Forgot how great it feels...and you're lickin' me like a champ!

[improv cont'd]

What a day THIS turned out to be! First I was checkin' out a cute guy...

[moan] Now I've got him on his knees, face buried in my sweaty cunt.

And you like it, don't you? Makin' me feel good?

[giggle] With how fast that tongue's moving, I'd say you like it A LOT!

[improv cont'd]

Hey, do me a favor...suck on my clit, will ya? It drives me nuts!

[moan] Fuck...yeah, just like that! Keep going!

[moan] GOD, you're amazing! Shouldn't be long now before I...[moan]...yeah, I'm gonna fuckin' cum!

[improv cont'd]

Oh, I wanna cum all over your face so fuckin' badly! I don't care how loud I am!

Lemme pull you in closer...I need you ALL the way in there!

Gonna hump your fuckin' face until you make me...[moan]...oh God, you're gonna make me...

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] You...you're somethin' special, you know that? No one's ever eaten me out like THAT before!

Stand up and kiss me...right fuckin' now! [several kisses]

I got mine, and I'm gonna make DAMN sure you get yours.

Take those pants off, so I can see your...[gasp]...holy shit...

You've just got a nice EVERYTHING, don't ya!? Screw the couch, I'm gonna fuck you against the wall!

[short pause] Ready for me to lift you up? Here goes...[grunting as you lift him up]

Okay...just guide your cock into me, and hold onto my shoulders.

[soft moan] You slipped right into me...perfect!

[improv intercourse]

That's right, baby...[moan]...gonna give it to you SO hard...

...Have you screamin' my name, tellin' me how good it was...just watch!

[improv cont'd]

Fuck, it's so cute when you whimper like that...

[kiss] Do it some more for me...please!

[improv cont'd]

I'm gonna speed up a little, if that's alright with you.

Lemme know if I'm being too rough...[giggle]...or not rough enough!

[improv cont'd]

You're gripping me tighter now...are you gonna cum soon?

[short pause] You are? Good, 'cause my pussy's about ready to squeeze it right out of ya!

[moan] Feel me clenching around your cock? I'm getting close too.

[improv cont'd]

God, your cock is twitching like crazy...I hope you give me a REAL big load!

I want it to be all warm and sticky...leave me dripping afterwards...

[moan] Fuck, I'm almost there...you're gonna cum with me, right?

Come on, you cute motherfucker...do it! Cum inside me! Fill me the fuck up!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] God damn...I said "cum inside me", but you fuckin' EXPLODED! Jeez...

[several kisses] You gave me exactly what I wanted though, and I appreciate it.

[short pause] You wanna cuddle with me? Sorry...I'd love to, but I gotta get back to work.

I've been gone for long enough, pretty soon somebody'll start asking questions and I'll get in trouble.

This was a lot of fun, dude! We should do it again sometime. How does...tonight sound?

[short pause, followed by giggle] Yeah, I guess I AM asking you out on a date! Pick a restaurant and I'll meet you there, as long as it's not too expensive. After all, we just met...

Here, put your number in my phone. [short pause] Thanks! Have you decided on a place to go, or are you still thinkin'?

[short pause] Sounds good! I'll call you when my shift ends. [kiss] Now get outta here, cutie! I'll see ya tonight.


End file.
